You've Got a Friend in Ed
by Peach Creek
Summary: Kevedd one-shot. Kevin's bike is ruined, but maybe Edd can help.


"Oh, man!" Kevin groaned. He fell to his knees beside his bike, the front wheel twisted and mangled by his father's car. "What am I gonna do?" he lamented.

"Just leave it, dude," Nazz said. "Come on, we're gonna be late for Rolf's party."

"Nazz, I can't just leave her! She's hurt!"

She scoffed. "It's just a bike, dude."

Kevin rounded on her. "How can you say that, Nazz? You know how much she means to me."

"Yeah, you ditched me for your stupid bike when we were chasing the Eds to Eddy's brother's place, remember? Just let your dad look at it later or something. I want to get to the party."

"She's not just a stupid bike!" he shouted.

Nazz rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

Kevin hardly registered that she was gone. His eyes slid in and out of focus, traveling uselessly across his bike as his hands hovered, unsure of what to do. It was all his fault. He knew he shouldn't have left her out on the driveway, but he'd really had to pee. He hadn't even bothered to put the kickstand down. When he had finally pulled up to the house, he had dumped her and ran. He didn't think about it. His absent-minded father hadn't thought to check behind the car before driving away for work. Why would he? Kevin always left his bike in front of the garage, proudly displayed yet carefully placed out of the sun. Alas, that was the fatal mistake. BUMP, BUMP and the bike was ruined.

It was a hit and run. Kevin had stepped out of the house just in time to see his dad drive away hurriedly, an apologetic grimace on his face. The coward. Kevin finally worked up the courage to touch the bike, placing one hand on the unmarred back end and sliding it closer to the front. He could barely look. When he cut his thumb on a jagged piece of metal sticking up out of the handlebars, he winced but didn't recoil. He deserved it. He'd done this. His poor baby. He felt a few tears break free and trip down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away with a great sniff, looking around to make sure no one had seen. Boys don't cry, except for Jimmy and sometimes Double D.

"Oh!" Kevin cried, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Double D! I bet he could fix this."

Plan in hand, he jumped to his feet and ran to Double D's front door. He knocked three times, waited an impatient few seconds, and knocked again. When Double D didn't immediately open the door, he attacked the doorbell, ringing it over and over again until the door flew open to reveal a very annoyed boy. Double D reached out and grabbed Kevin's finger before it could press the button again.

"Please, I beg you. Desist ." Double D folded his arms across his chest. "May I help you, Kevin?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "My bab—I mean, my bike. My dad ran it over and I don't know how to fix it. Figured a dork like you might be able to help me. So…would you? At least come look at it?"

Double D stepped out of the house, closing the door softly behind him. "Of course, Kevin. Will I need to bring my toolbox or do you have one?"

"We got one in the garage."

Double D nodded. "Lead the way, then."

"Choice."

Back in Kevin's driveway, Double D sat to inspect the damage. He turned the bike this way and that, lifting it up for better light. Steady fingers probed, pulled, twisted, and pushed, taking in information that he would process into a diagnosis. Kevin hovered nervously, being generally useless and getting in the way of Double D's light.

"Kevin, please sit. You are distracting me."

"But—"

"Kevin." Double D placed a comforting hand on the redhead's arm. "I will be very gentle with her. There is no need to worry."

Rubbing his neck, Kevin fell back on his rump. He watched in awe as Double D handled his bike with the same care and love that he himself would. He'd even called her a she. Even Nazz wouldn't do that, and she was his best friend. After the incident with Eddy's brother, the cul-de-sac kids had grown a bit closer as a group. Kevin didn't pick on the Eds like he used to, but to him they were still dorks. However, he was beginning to feel that maybe he had misjudged Double D.

"Well, Kevin," Double D said, his voice breaking through Kevin's thoughts. "This would be quite simple to fix if we had the spare parts. You don't happen to have an extra bike lying around, do you?"

Kevin shook his head, his heart sinking. "She's all I got, man. I don't know what to do if we can't fix her." He pulled his knees into his chest and rested his chin on them miserably. "I let her down. This is all my fault."

Double D sat quietly for a moment, studying the morose figure in front of him. Then, with a sigh and a small smile, he stood and began walking back toward his house. Kevin called out to him, but he merely held up a finger and kept walking. He opened his heavy garage door with some difficulty and slipped inside. In the back corner he found the dusty bike that his parents had given him for Christmas several years ago. He never rode it; he felt no need to and feared that it might anger a certain temperamental redhead. He found a spare rag on a workbench and set about wiping the bike down. When it was suitably clean, he wheeled it out and over to Kevin's driveway.

"If you will assist me with the actual physical work, I believe that we can have this bike dismantled and your bike repaired in no time at all," he said brightly, laying the bike on its side.

Kevin jumped to his feet and waved his hands in front of him. "Dude, you don't have to do that. It's your bike."

"Yes, Kevin, and therefore it is my right to do with it as I please. I do not ride it. I have no use for it. I would genuinely like to use it to help you, so if you will please fetch the toolbox and we can begin."

Despite Double D's earlier assurance that the repairs could be done in no time, the job took them the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. The bikes were not the same brand and the pieces did not fit together perfectly without some work. Double D directed the job and arranged the pieces while Kevin worked with the tools to bring them all together. They finished just as Kevin's father returned from his shift. He got out of the car and inspected the bike, nodding his approval. He clapped his son on the shoulder by way of an apology for running the bike over earlier and invited Double D to stay for dinner. After the meal, the two boys found themselves in the living room playing video games.

"You're really good at this," Kevin remarked. "I'm surprised."

"Why? Because I'm a dork?" Double D teased. "I play video games frequently with Ed and Eddy. Speaking of, I should probably take my leave. I am supposed to meet them later to watch a movie."

"Oh. Okay," Kevin said, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice. He walked Double D to the door. "Well…hey, maybe you can come over again tomorrow and hang out."

Double D paused. "You…want to hang out? With me?"

"Well, sure. I mean, you're pretty cool. For a dork," Kevin said with a smile.

"Of course! I would love to hang out." Double D beamed. "I will see you tomorrow, then. Farewell!"

"Yeah," Kevin said. "Tomorrow."


End file.
